Diesel
Diesel is a devious diesel shunter from the Other Railway, who briefly came to the North Western Railway on trial in 1957. He was quick to prove his superiority upon his arrival, and began a feud with Duck, becoming determined to send him away. However, he was sent away in disgrace when he became too confident in his abilities and was caught in his lies. Years later, Diesel returned to the North Western Railway to help the engines on the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Although he caused some trouble at first, he managed to redeem himself by helping Thomas and his coaches out, and when he left the railway, he was finally on good terms with the other engines. Biography Rivalry with Duck Diesel arrived on the North Western Railway in June 1957 from the Other Railway, and was put on trial. Upon his arrival, he managed to impress the engines - all except for Duck - with his manners, and told Duck that he did not need to teach him anything, boasting that he was "revolutionary". Unimpressed, Duck left Diesel to shunt some trucks in the yard by himself while he arranged Gordon's coaches. Diesel was delighted to show off, and tried to move some old vans out of a disused siding. Unfortunately for Diesel, the trucks' brakes had locked on, and he was unable to move the trucks, much to Duck's amusement. While Diesel cleared away the mess, the trucks sang rude songs to mock him, and he became a laughing stock in the yard. Diesel became convinced that Duck had ruined his reputation on purpose, and became determined to send him away. To do this, he spoke to the trucks in private and told them that Duck had been insulting the bigger engines behind their backs. His plan worked, and Duck was sent to Wellsworth until the situation had blown over. However, Diesel became too confident in his own abilities, and began to spread lies about Henry. He was caught in his own lies, and the Fat Controller sent him away in disgrace.Duck and the Diesel Engine Return Years later, Diesel returned to the North Western Railway when Percy had become ill, as he was the only engine that the Other Railway could spare. Thomas and Toby were suspicious of Diesel, and both made sure that Diesel knew that they would stand for no nonsense. Diesel tried to win Thomas and Toby over, but failed to do this after he destroyed a set of trucks, a buffer stop and a fence in a fit of rage. When the Fat Controller found out, he threatened to send Diesel packing as soon as Percy returned from the Works. On his last day on Sodor, Diesel was shunting trucks at Toryreck, when he was informed that Clarabel had derailed at the trap points near Dryaw. Knowing that Thomas was in his way, Diesel helped to re-rail Clarabel, and helped Thomas and the train up the hill. Clarabel told the Fat Controller about the rescue, and when Diesel left the railway, he was finally on good terms with the Sudrian engines.Thomas and the Evil Diesel Personality and Traits Technical Details Basis Diesel is based on the British Rail Class 08 diesel shunter. These were the most successful diesel shunter in the world, with 996 of them being built. Today, over 70 of these engines have been preserved. The Diesel Shunter is also based on this engine. BRClass08.jpg Livery Diesel is painted in the British Railways black livery with red bufferbeams and grey buffers. Background Information Diesel in Thomas & Friends In Thomas & Friends, Diesel is owned by the North Western Railway. He is portrayed as being a devious and sneaky engine, but his motives are usually more basic than simply getting revenge. He has also shown a kinder and more gentle side to him, Appearances The Railway Series * Duck and the Diesel Engine - Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work and A Close Shave (mentioned) * The Little Old Engine - Rock 'n' Roll (indirectly mentioned) Other Books * Thomas and the Evil Diesel Trivia * Diesel was the first diesel engine to be introduced in the Railway Series. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Visiting engines Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Shunting engines Category:0-6-0